Servum
|-|Worm Type= |-|Flying Type= |-|Mega Type= Summary Servum (セルヴァム) are Godzilla Earth spawn kaiju who first appeared in the 2017 animated Godzilla film, GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. A subspecies of Godzilla that evolved during the course of the monster's 20,000 year reign over Earth, the Servum were the most common fauna seen inhabiting what was once Japan when the crew of the Aratrum returned to Earth. A flock of flying-type Servm menaced the United Earth's Earth Landing Brigade, causing major damage to their ranks despite eventually being fought off by Powered Suits. More Servum appeared to attack the United Earth's Hover Bike squadron during their battle against another Godzilla subspecies, Godzilla Filius, but were eventually repelled. After Godzilla Earth emerged and decimated the United Earth's troops, survivors encountered numerous worm-type Servum in a marsh. After the smaller Servum were slain, flying-type Servum arrived to feed on the carcasses and soon turned their attention toward the humans, only to be defeated by a Multipodal Battery commandeered by Metphies. Two flying-type Servum were encountered near the foot of Mount Fuji, but were subsequently killed and assimilated by Mechagodzilla City's Nanometal. The United Earth experienced no more confrontations with Servum, although many flying-types were seen fleeing when Ghidorah appeared in the sky, and later were present flying around the victorious Godzilla Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 9-B | 8-B Name: Servum (Servants in latin), Bird-type Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Varies from Individuals Age: Unknown Classification: Godzilla Subspecies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Skilled in stealth, Enhanced Senses, Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Worm Type Servum is capable of advanced digging, Flight, Body Control (Able to extend their roots to a length of several meters), Natural Weaponry (Teeth, tail and claws), Radiation Manipulation and Absorption Attack Potency: Wall level (They are comparable to Flying Type Servums) | At least Wall level (Servums are strong enough to destroy metal doors with ease, can eat Worm type Servums and generate this much energy ) | City Block level (His Attack Potency should be comparable to his Durability) Speed: At least Average Human travel, reaction and attack speed | Superhuman travel speed on land with Massively Hypersonic flight speed (Servums are as fast as the Hoverbikes, the Hoverbikes are fast enough to dodge Godzilla Filius Particle Beam which is this fast ) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 5 (Servums can lift 4 tons) | Class 10 Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Can tank multiple shots from small weapons) | At least Wall level (Can tank multiple shots from small weapons)| City Block level (Survived multiple blasts from a Multipodal Battery dealing massive damage, the Multipodal Battery can damage Godzilla Filius ) Stamina: High | High | Extremely High Range: Several meters by sheer size, Tens of meters with roots | Several meters by sheer size | Tens of meters by sheer size Standard Equipment: Teeth and claws Intelligence: Animalistic. They seem to just operate and prey on life akin to most natural carnivores. It's implied they have a seeming bond with Godzilla as a pack of Servum attacks a diversion group going after Godzilla Filius, seemingly attempting to stop the group from harming Godzilla. Weaknesses: Nanometal Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burrowing' The worm-type Servum is able to burrow underground, although this is never seen, as the creature's only seen on land. *'Durability' Despite being a flying species, the flying-type Servum is capable of running at high speeds through forests, easily mowing down metallic trees and plants whose leaves are hardened enough to break knives in two. *'Flight' The flying-type Servum is able to fly, as per its name, and are able to contest quick air vehicles. *'Electromagnetic pulse' Servum is stated to possess the ability to discharge an EMP. *'Metallic tissue' Much like Godzilla, the Servum possesses metallic bodily tissue. Key: Worm Type | Flying Type | Mega Type Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Radiation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8